omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Teto
Character Synopsis Teto is the One True God and resides in a king chess piece. He assumed the title after the eternal war which he won after he obtained the Star Cup before any of the other gods and surpassed their strength despite not participating in the war at all. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C when limiting himself. 3-A '''full power '''Verse: No Game No Life Name: Teto, Tet Gender: Male Age: 6000+ Years Old Classification: God, Formely Old Deus, King Chess Piece Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Manipulation (Able to change the reality of a Game Board, can distort the laws of reality and shape them to the way he sees fit), Law Manipulation (Able to create rules and laws that govern all creatures. Also able to distort old ones and shape them to his will), Magic (As a God, Teto has control over all magic in the universe), Spatial Manipulation (His spatial bombs are able to cause space to expand at extreme rates), Creation (Capable of creating entire settings and worlds, even being able to set laws that control how said worlds work), Empathic Manipulation (His immense aura can induce the feeling of horror and overwhelming), Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Gods can take the form of concepts and ideas), Immortality (Type 4), ETC. Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level '(Even when holding back, Teto possess the ability to completely evaporate entire galaxies that spand lightyears away from his initial world. Capable of destroying all the stars in the night sky). '''Universe Level '''at full power (Teto is capable of creating spatial bombs, which are capable of destroying the entire universe and expanding all of space to a degree where it creates an unstable expansion) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Teto can traverse to other universes through sheer speed. His basic attacks can reach lightyears from his world into other galaxies and effectively destroy them) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Galaxy Level 'when holding back (His basic attacks are capable of destroying distant galaxies with relative ease. Able to destroy all stars that reside within space). '''Universe Level '''at full power (His spatial bomb is able to destroy the entire universe and is even capable of expanding space at a rapid pace, causing an unstable expansion of Space) 'Durability: Galaxy Level 'when holding back (Would be effected by the destruction of The Galaxy). '''Universe Level '''at full power (Viewed the destruction of the entire universe as nothing more than a causal event) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely High ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can traverse to other worlds, can attack from his own world and destroy galaxies that reside in completely seperate realities) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Similar to Shiro in smarts, possessing incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Star Cup:' '''An artifact that grants the title of "One God", which is essentially a terminal to the magical power of the planet, which ensures the existence and abilities of all magical times of Disboards (including the Old Gods). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Old Deus: '''The Gods have such a great power that it is almost impossible to defeat them (for one god there are at least 200 weathervanes), each of the gods is a separate concept and can not be completely destroyed (at least by conventional methods) while it exists. Tet is special and a god created by the will of Riku, with the support of the Star Cup and the power of the planet, in the desire for an "ideal player." He is the weakest among the gods. *'Setting Rules:' Using this power Tet example can set some rules for all races. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:No Game, No Life Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3